Seasons of Crime
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: The CSIs thoughts set to the song Seasons of Love from RENT. One-shot. Rated T, just because. All parings mentioned.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of CSI: Las Vegas or RENT. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: No idea how this story came to me – it just did.

Summary: AU: The CSIs thoughts set to the song Seasons of Love from RENT. One-shot. Rated T, just because. All parings mentioned.

Genre: General/Humor

Rating: T

* * *

Grissom sighed as he, Warrick and Nick entered the CSI headquarters after a long day out in the field.

"Grissom, I have that evidence you wanted." Hodges spoke up, cantering towards Grissom.

"Hodges, not now – I'm tired." Grissom complained.

An hour passed by and the CSIs were bored. None of them wanted to go home – Lindsey was at her dad's, so that was Catherine's reason. Termites were in Sara's apartment, termites also occupied Greg's apartment. Sophia, Nick, Warrick and Grissom, along with Hodges didn't feel like going home.

Just then, an instrumental version of Seasons of Love filled the air.

"Okay, who turned on that crap?" Nick complained.

"I did. You got a problem?" Sara snapped.

"No, ma'am." Nick answered.

"I have an idea." Sophia spoke up.

"What?" everyone groaned, knowing that her idea might be a bad one. Not to mention that they were all tired.

"I was thinking that we should have a CSI talent show, or something." Sophia suggested, feeling seven pairs of eyes on her, staring at her as if she were crazy.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Warrick chimed in.

"We could use a little fun around here." Catherine put in. Everyone agreed to meet at Benny's Café the next day for breakfast and talk about song options.

The next day, the eight of them met at eight o'clock at Benny's Café. Catherine, Sara, Greg, Warrick and Nick were the first ones to arrive. They found a large booth towards the back and started going over song options.

"I was thinking we could do a spoof on that song Seasons of Love from RENT." Warrick suggested.

"Spoof like how?" Sara inquired, raising an eyebrow. She waved to Sophia, Grissom and Hodges as they entered the café and looked around for their friends. Spotting Sara, they walked over to her and sat down at the table.

"I wrote a little something last night for the talent show." Sophia spoke up, handing a piece of notebook paper to Sara. As she studied the words, Sara realized that they were the words to one of her favorite songs. A small grin spread across Sara's face as she read the words in front of her.

"This is actually pretty funny, Sophia." Sara complimented, handing the piece of paper back to the other CSI. The others looked at each other in utter confusion.

"Sophia did a rather hilarious version of Seasons of Love from the musical, RENT, that describes us perfectly." Sara told the others.

When the CSIs could, they gathered in Grissom's apartment or at Benny's Café to practice. Sometimes, they would run into others from the night shift at the café, but they ignored the others.

"Who's gonna do the solos? There's two solos in this song." Hodges pointed out.

"I'll take the second one – I was in choir in high school." Warrick volunteered.

"I guess I'll take the first one." Sophia spoke up after a moment's silence. They were at Bert's Piano Bar, hanging out and having a fun time when they decided to try the song on the people gathered there.

As the eight of them walked onto the tiny stage, members of the audience whooped and cheered as the CSIs sat on the barstools lining the stage and drew the microphones close to them.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred crime scenes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Murders to solve  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred crime scenes  
Around what does my life revolve?_

_In suspects, in crime tape, in witnesses, in pools of blood  
Late hours, early mornings, no time for food.  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred crime scenes  
How do you determine my kind of mood?_

_Figure in crime  
Figure in crime  
Figure in crime  
Measure in crime.  
Seasons of crime  
__Seasons of crime._" The eight of them sang in perfect harmony.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred crime scenes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Assignments to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred crime scenes  
__Whose route is better – a woman or a man's?_" Sophia sang as the others 'oohed' quietly.

"_In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
__Or the way that she died._" Warrick crooned, holding the last note.

"_It's time now to sing out  
Tho' the day never ends  
Let's celebrate, remember  
A year in the life of friends_

_Remember the crime  
Remember the crime  
Remember the crime  
Measure in crime  
__Seasons of crime._" The other seven CSIs sang, having the audience clap along.

"_Oh, you've got to, got to remember the crime  
You know that crime is not just a game  
Avoid, avoid, avoid crime  
Measure, measure your acts.  
__Measure your life in crime._" Sophia sang above the others.

Once the eight CSIs were done singing, everyone in the piano bar stood up and gave them a standing ovation. The eight friends joined hands and took a bow. They were glad that Sophia had suggested this idea, otherwise they would not have had such a great time together.


End file.
